Maid to Watch
by lellabeth
Summary: Hotel maid Bella stumbles upon a guest in a compromising position. Sometimes, it's better to watch. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This came from a Twitter talk with some girls, and I love how it turned out. Thanks to attacklikealeo for inspiring the idea!**

**Thanks also to Sullie and Geeky for reading and fixing my mistakes.**

**Get ready to watch.**

* * *

_Let me see you, stripped down to the bone. Let me hear you speaking, just for me._

The bassline travels through her headphones and sends sparks into her veins, her toes tapping against the sole of her white slip-on shoes as she makes her way down the hall. The cart full of cleaning supplies and toiletries sinks into the thick carpet, and she huffs as she stops outside the room at the end of the corridor. This is her last assigned room of the day. She thinks of the warm bubble bath she'll run when she gets home and smiles wide, turning up the volume on her phone louder. She doesn't see a Do Not Disturb sign, nor does she see anyone in the room when she opens the door and peeks inside.

Bella sighs and grabs what she needs from the cart, setting the items down on the desk before she steps forward to make the bed. Her movements are almost mechanical - straightening the sheet, fluffing the pillows, turning down the comforter. There are two suits hanging in the cabinet opposite the bed, and she licks her lips as she imagines a lean, tall man filling them out. She's always had a thing for a man in a suit. The dusting and polishing passes quickly, nothing more than a background activity while she fantasizes about the man who slept in the bed dominating the room.

Probably some overweight, overworked office-dweller, she muses, snorting. She grabs the towels for the bathroom and steps inside, promptly dropping them as soon as she looks up.

The room is full of steam, but that's not what makes heat blossom across her chest and face.

It's caused by the naked man behind the glass shower door, one hand fisted around his thick cock.

She swallows as she watches a hand pass over a plum-pink head, so fast the motion is almost a blur. His other hand is cupping and tugging on his balls, rolling them around in his palm as he works his fist down to the base of his erection. He draws it back up slowly, and her lips part as she watches him swipe a thumb over the slit at the top. The glint of the heavy chrome watch encircling his wrist reflects around the room. She shudders as his thighs shake, her hard nipples rubbing against her bra. The rhythm of his hands is hypnotic, jerking his dick roughly. It's long and perfectly straight, stretching almost to his belly button. Bella clenches as she imagines him inside her, fucking her and reaching places no one has before.

He squeezes hard whenever his hand reaches the tip of his cock, and she wonders if he'd be as rough touching her. The song she's listening to ends just in time for her to hear a grunt echoing around the room. Her eyes fly upwards...

And land right on his forest green ones, narrowed and focused on her.

She rips out her headphones and opens her mouth, but the words are caught in her dry throat. He runs his eyes over her body, his lips tipping up into a smirk. She doesn't move, but he does, resuming slow motions of his hand up and down his cock.

She bites her lip.

"Fuck," he groans. His movements are faster now, rougher again, matching the deep gravel of his voice.

It carries the slightest hint of a southern accent, trickling over her like sticky syrup.

She can't hold back her moan.

"Fuck," he spits through gritted teeth.

She's captivated by how he touches himself, how he circles his hand so tight around his dick that the skin is stark white against the deep pink of his erection. His abs ripple with each snap of his hips.

He fucks his fist and she watches, shivering as his grunts fill the space around her.

"Take off the dress," he orders.

She meets his eyes, half-closed in pleasure, watches as his tongue peeks out to touch his bottom lip, and suddenly she's undoing her buttons. She slips the polyester from her shoulders, the material abrasive against the goosebumps lining her skin.

Her underwear is nothing fancy, but he curses like she's covered in satin. Bella lets the dress pool at her feet and then steps out of it, moving closer to the glass that separates them.

The dark-haired man before her inhales deeply as he looks at her, his gaze burning her skin. The flames of his stare lick between her thighs, her stomach, her breasts. She watches his face go slack as she undoes her bra, sliding it off and dropping it to the tiled floor.

"You have great fucking tits."

His words are dirty, obscene even.

She loves it.

"Touch them," he says, and she does. She circles her nipple, watching while he runs his fingers around the head of his dick. His movements are softer than before, and when she looks up, his smirk is so wide it stretches across his cheeks.

He's teasing her.

She loves that, too.

She flicks her nipple gently, and he responds by gliding a single finger across his tip. She caresses her stomach with her free hand; he grinds the heel of his hand against his balls. He swivels his hips like he's fucking her, rotating them so the base of his dick scrapes against the palm of his hand. She pinches her nipple between two fingers, pressing harder when he groans.

The still-running shower makes the air between them humid and hazy, the moisture clinging to their skin. She watches as a single bead rolls between his pecs and down his abs, charting the route her tongue would take before she took his cock in her mouth. Sweat makes her skin glow, and he imagines kissing every inch.

She runs a finger underneath the waistband of her underwear before slipping her hand inside and touching her wetness. Her breath catches at the back of her throat.

"Show me."

Her fingers glisten in the flourescent light of the bathroom. He inhales deep, trying to breathe her in.

"That's all from watching me stroke my cock?"

She whimpers, nods.

His bicep tenses as he squeezes himself.

"Fuck yourself with your fingers. Pretend they're mine."

She does.

He can't see her fingers as they move behind cotton, but he can see her face as she sinks them inside herself. She pulls her brows together, opens her mouth. Her moans are high in pitch and frequent in number, and they make his dick swell even further inside his hand.

"Rub your thumb across that little clit," he says, the strained tone conveying his need.

He can tell the exact moment she obeys - he hears it in her gasp, sees it in the way her eyes flutter closed. They open again seconds after, though, fixed directly on where he's holding himself.

She's close sooner than she thinks possible, panting as she reaches the edge. He rubs the flat of his palm roughly across the head of his erection, cursing as tingles spread through his balls.

"Are you close, darlin'?"

She nods frantically, beyond words. Her fingers move so fast that it's audible, but she's too far gone to be embarrassed.

Her orgasm hits just as his face twists. She comes in pulses that match the tempo of the hand running over his cock, listening as he groans low and deep. Her legs tremble with aftershocks, her fingers still being squeezed tight by clenching flesh as he begins to come. Thick ribbons of white decorate his flexing stomach and paint the back of his hand.

"Oh, sweetness," he says, raspy grit contrasting with his soft accent, and she thinks she could almost come again just from that.

He reaches to splash water over himself, washing away the cum she desperately wanted to taste. He turns the shower dial to 'off' and leans against the tile wall, those dark-green eyes pinning her in place.

She feels awkward momentarily, pulling her hand from her underwear and hiding it behind her back. He steps from the shower, thick thighs bringing him in front of her in just one stride.

She rears her head back to look at him, overwhelmed by his height and the width of his shoulders. He's big and broad and all man, and she opens her mouth to say something.

His mouth is on hers before she can, though, his tongue slipping inside to slide against her own. Her hands fly up to rest on those muscled shoulders, and she moans when she feels the strength beneath his skin.

He pulls back and smiles softly, a dimple appearing in his right cheek.

"So, beautiful," he says, running one finger down her neck. "Do I at least get to know your name before we go for round two on the bed?"

* * *

**I hope you liked it ;) **

**Thank you for reading! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I couldn't resist writing chapter 2, especially after people asked for it in reviews. I hope it doesn't disappoint! There's a banner for the story on my profile that I'd love for you to look at. It contains some rather hot pictures.**

**Thanks as always to Geeky, Sullie and Sophiacorgi. They keep my smut dirty and my world turning. **

* * *

She presses her lips together, wondering how smart it would be to tell this man her name after what just happened. Mutual masturbation with a guest in his room is definitely not in the 'proper conduct' section of the employee handbook.

"I just want to know what I'll be crying out when you're riding my dick, sugar."

That voice is so rough, the words so dark and dirty, that she'd give anything to hear him say her name.

"Bella," she whispers.

She expects the cliché line about how the name fits her, but it doesn't pass his lips. He doesn't need to say it - the warmth of his eyes as they lock onto hers, the dimple in his right cheek, and she knows he's thinking it.

Butterflies whirl in her stomach, and her cheeks get hotter.

"My friends call me Masen."

"Am I your friend?"

His mouth twitches. "No, but it'll do." He moves so close that she can feel the steam coming off his skin and heating her own. "Unless you want to call me the guy who's about to make you come so hard you can't see straight."

"I'll stick to Masen."

He grips her bare waist, his big hand spanning the dip of it entirely. His thumb traces a line just beneath the underside of her breast. "You sure? You wouldn't prefer the man who licked your pussy like no one has before? The one who fucked you so good you're ruined for other men?"

"You seem to think a lot of yourself," she says, but her voice is too shaky to be sarcastic.

"I've never made a promise I couldn't keep." His thumb brushes her nipple too lightly for it to even be called a touch. Her lips part.

His hands are callused and coarse, the friction so unexpected it makes her shiver. He has the skin of a man who works for a living, despite the suits. The juxtaposition reminds her that she barely knows this man - not his job or where he lives, his family or his age. The anonymity thrills her, excites parts of herself she didn't know existed. Bella does know that his cock is thick and hard and would fill her perfectly, and that's what makes her breathe faster.

Masen brings a thumb to his mouth, sucking on it for a few seconds before dragging it back over her nipple. The wetness feels so good, and the cold air he blows over her breast seconds later is even better. He repeats the motion until her sensitivity is to the point of almost-pain, and then he drops to his knees before her and sucks her nipple into his mouth.

Bella cries out, her hands latching onto his soft hair. He's gentle at first, his tongue crawling across her slowly, but he gets rougher as her moans get louder, and her hands start to scratch his scalp. He moves over to the other breast, giving it the same treatment, before kissing his way down her stomach.

She breathes in deep, sucks her tummy in a little, but Masen makes a noise of protest. "I like my women soft." His big hands dig into the flesh of her hips as if to prove his words. "Gives me more to kiss." She looks down at his face tilted up toward her, his lips pressed against her skin. "Soft." His hand trails from her hip and back to her ass, cupping the curve of it. "Perfect."

His eyes are so dark she can't tell where the pupil ends and the green begins. He looks like a predator, his body so strong before her. She slips one hand from his hair down to his jaw, feeling the stubble there. He turns his head slightly and presses a peck to the center of her palm.

"You gonna spread those legs for me, pretty Bella? I've been dying to see what's between them."

She nods. He hooks his thumbs into her underwear and pulls them down her thighs, past her knees and to her feet. She puts her hands on his shoulders for balance as she steps out of them, humming in appreciation when she feels his muscles shift.

"I love your body," she says quietly, almost embarrassed. Masen looks up from his place on the floor and smiles so wide she can't help but smile back.

"How about you climb up on the bed?"

She does as he says, sitting on the edge of the bed with the covers fisted in her hands. He moves forward slowly, his eyes raking over her body. His erection bobs up toward his stomach as he moves, and he rubs it slowly.

"I want to taste you," she says, her body leaning forward.

Masen curses and bends his knees slightly, guiding himself forward so his cock bumps against her lips. She parts them, sucking lightly and running her tongue across the head. He groans, the sound raspy and impatient, but he doesn't try to force her to take him deeper. Instead he rests a hand gently on her head and strokes her hair sweetly, brushing escaped tendrils back from her face.

She opens her mouth wider, lets him slip farther inside. He lets out one of the grunts that make goosebumps break out across her skin. She moves slowly, tasting him thoroughly. She loves the power that comes from sucking dick - knows that even though she's bowing to him, he's the one really on his knees. Giving Masen head is especially good. He tastes like the beach in summertime, hot and slightly sweet, with just a hint of salt underneath. He doesn't push himself into her, just lets her control her movements and murmurs appreciatively.

She hums when he rubs a thumb across her mouth, loving the drawn-out exclamation that comes when he feels her lips circled around him. All too soon he pushes her backward, breaking their connection.

"I think I promised I'd put my mouth on you," he says, pressing until she's flat on her back.

"I could have kept going," she protests.

"I couldn't. One more second of that and I was about to forget my own name."

Bella feels warmth inside her chest at his approval, at knowing she could make this man feel the same things he's giving her. He kneels before her slowly.

Masen wraps his hands around the back of her knees, using his grip to pull her forward until only her torso and hips are resting on the bed. He pulls her legs onto those broad shoulders, leaving her spread before him.

Leaning forward, he kisses a line up her inner thigh before pressing his lips softly on her clit. She jolts, but big hands hold her legs in place. "So wet."

She wants to be embarrassed, but the way he says it - affectionate, almost reverent - fills her up until there's no space for shame.

Masen doesn't start slow this time. He doesn't just lick or kiss. He devours and consumes. He licks her with long, slow strokes, the flat of his tongue abrasive. He tastes her pussy all over. He eats at her like a man starved, his eyes closed like he's gorging on a feast. The vibrations of his grunts set off livewires of feeling inside her, every nerve ending coming alive.

Bella's back arches off the bed when he closes those pink, full lips around her clit and sucks. He rolls his tongue, flicks with the tip, humming for all he's worth, and she can barely breathe. Then the touch of one of those rough fingers toying with her entrance, and she's lost. She lets out a high-pitched Masen just as the world bursts into color.

He holds her through it all, her face bliss-beautiful and flushed, his arms wrapping her up tight.

When she comes down from the best orgasm of her life, it's to the scrape of stubble against her neck. The burn is soothed by the tip of a tongue running circles across her skin, before the harsh pull of Masen sucking on her skin makes her burn for a different reason. His big body is over hers, one arm tucked under her torso and gripping the back of her head. He uses his hold to manipulate her position, tilting her head back so he can graze his teeth across her throat. "I need to be inside you, darlin'," he pleads, gritty and deep.

She nods, unable to speak as the aftershocks from coming so hard still spark all over her body. He moves to stand before her, a callused hand grabbing her own and pulling her up.

"Kneel on the bed, facing the wardrobe." He presses a kiss to her mouth, hard and bruising, and then moves over to his bag.

Bella swallows when she sees him pull out a foil wrapper, parts her lips in anticipation as the sound of it being ripped open resounds around the room.

She isn't sure if it's a warning or a promise.

She can't wait to find out.

Masen uses his fist to work the condom down his erection, his face pleasure-filled as he secures it around the base. He moves back toward the bed and beyond it, standing in front of the wardrobe.

The view of his firm, tight ass leading down to muscled thighs is the best thing Bella's seen in a long time, with the exception of his cock, blood-flushed and strained with need.

He opens the wardrobe door slightly, enough to block out most of the light coming from the window. She keeps her eyes on him as he moves back to her, climbing behind her. Kissing the side of her neck, he lightly strokes her shoulders with his rough hands.

"Look up."

In the mirror across from her she sees two silhouettes, shadowed-sin and so much skin, so merged she isn't sure where she ends and he begins. She knows it's still technically daytime, but his touch grazing across her flesh makes it feel like a forbidden dusk. Only the contours of their bodies are illuminated - the peak of her breast, the strong outline of his arms as they grip her tight.

All that she feels is amplified by seeing it, an echo of pleasure spilling down her spine.

His tongue is rough against her neck when he licks her, curling his tongue across the base like he wants to taste her pulse. His breath is hot against her sticky skin, his words searing her.

"I thought the mirror would help," he says as a single finger skims the space between her hipbones. "Seeing as you like to watch."

He dips his fingers down, testing, and then trails them back up her body. The wetness he spreads feels filthy, salacious, but she loves it. She loves how it feels warm against her air-cooled skin, that it makes his fingers slip and slide when they reach her nipple. She especially loves the deep, throaty groan Masen gives when he tastes what's left on his hand.

Bella pushes her ass back against him, and he takes the hint, guiding his cock forward to rub against her. The head kisses her clit as he kisses the top of her spine, and she whimpers. She can't wait any longer.

Neither can he.

He pushes inside her slowly at first, little teasing thrusts barely more than a few inches inside.

"Please, Masen. I need you," she says, her words garbled toward the end as he rams inside her hard.

His pace is punishing, his balls slapping the underside of her ass from the force of his movements. She looks in the mirror at their bodies melting into one form. She feels boneless, wanton, the only thoughts in her mind those of lust. She wants to tell him to slow down, to savour it, but she can't get the words out. Instead she makes strangled noises as she fumbles to grab on to his neck, his hair, anything to keep her rooted to the earth and to stop her floating away in the haze she's caught in.

Masen owns her, possesses her body. He touches her like they've been fucking for years, like he knows what she needs without her having to ask. His hands skim everywhere on her body, charting her shape with his palms. The contact is light, but somehow it brings more pleasure than the most direct touch of any man before.

His cock grinds against the front of her pussy, searching for the raised patch of flesh that'll make her scream. The thick head drags across it suddenly, making her gasp.

"There?"

Bella nods frantically, leaning back into his body. He wraps a strong arm around her, securing her against his torso, while still pumping in and out fast. He keeps pushing against her g-spot, but his accuracy doesn't surprise her.

Masen clearly knows how to fuck.

He brings his fingers down to where they're joined and then back up to her clit, strumming across it gently. Bella's hips falter in their rhythm, and he pulls her tighter against him.

"Please, please, please," she begs, moaning when he touches harder.

"That's it. Use my hand to make yourself come."

She does, riding his fingers until they're pressed right where she wants them. His movements haven't stopped, and she doesn't know how much more she can take.

She hangs somewhere between pleasure and pain, caught in the void of so good and too good, but his gentle pinch on her clit is enough to finally make her come.

She calls out Masen's name as her body clenches around him, her limbs shaking as he thrusts choppily inside her. She's held prisoner by the ecstasy coursing through her body, unable to do anything but feel. She's dimly aware of Masen groaning as he finds his release, of the way his arms hold her close to him as he rides it out, but it's all background to the blinding light bursting behind her eyelids.

Finally, she's left shivering but sated, slumped in Masen's embrace. Their harsh breaths mingle and mix, sounding loud in the silent room. His racing heartbeat pounds against her back.

He moves back toward the headboard, pulling her with him until he's settled against the pillows. She relaxes in the cradle of his body as they both regain their senses, trying to ignore the emptiness she feels as his cock slips from inside her. The heat of his skin against hers is a welcome comfort, and she leans farther into him to let it spread. He strokes her stomach with his thumb, pressing kisses to the side of her head as he holds her.

"I think you were right about ruining me for other men," she says on a laugh, pretending it's the exertion making her breathless.

He hums into her hair. "It hasn't been like that before for you?"

"No." She fiddles with the watch on his wrist. "I haven't felt like this before."

"And how do you feel?"

Bella swallows. "Safe," she whispers. "Cherished. Special."

"You are." His voice is sandpaper-rough. "You're all those things."

She didn't expect this - that saying goodbye to him would feel impossible. "I don't want to let that go."

He runs his hand up until it meets her own and then entwines their fingers together, squeezing tight. "Who said you had to?"

She can't breathe.

"I only live an hour or so outside the city."

"Yeah?" It's only one syllable, but it's wrapped up in all her hope.

"Yeah. And you are worth an hour of shitty traffic any day."

She turns to face him. "So, we're doing this?"

Masen smiles, that dimple in his cheek winking at her. "You bet your ass we are. Any chance you have one of those little maid outfits?"

She laughs, burying her face in the smooth skin of his chest. He cups her head in his palm and smooths his hand over her hair.

The next few minutes between them are silent, but she can't wipe the smile from her face.

Finally, Masen speaks. "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"You should really check if there's anyone in a room before you clean it." His chest shakes with laughter before he's even finished speaking.

She smacks him with the flat of her hand, unsuccessfully holding back a giggle. "Well, just walking in didn't work out too badly for me this time, did it?"

His eyes meet hers, sea-green and sparkling. He kisses her forehead, her nose, her lips. "I'd say it worked out pretty damn well, darlin'."

* * *

**Who else is about to check for maid job vacancies? ;)**

**Please let me know what you thought. Thank you for reading! Until next time, xoxo**


End file.
